


The view from above

by argonautic



Series: J/J Drabbles [7]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Series: J/J Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The view from above

There's something satisfying in having Jeremy _fucking_ Clarkson panting helplessly under him, James realises.

The man can be loud, oh if he can, and obnoxiously histrionic and many other things that are quite the opposite of what he is now.

James pushed him on the sofa, aiming to settle their childish quarrel about repressed homosexuality that has gotten more heated than expected, and now that he's pinning Jeremy down, the arousal filling the crotch of Jeremy’s jeans blatantly confirms his suspicions.

James lingers there, licking his lips while contemplating the view, until Jeremy begs him, eyelids heavy with need, “Please".


End file.
